falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Mesa Verde design document/2
This is part 2 of the Mesa Verde design document for Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. Monster Roster Weedlings (8) Plant monsters who spawned as a result of the radioactive waste used to fertilize the crops. When the PC encounters them, they'll be in battle with a group of Ciphers in one of their greenhouses. They will be in battle with the Ciphers when the player first encounters them. Two-headed Rattlesnakes (6) Giant two-headed rattlesnakes. They're the pets of the Vipers camped in the canyon. The Vipers give the snakes freedom to roam, and the snakes are usually found in the underground caverns hunting molerats. The snakes will be randomly roaming the Mesa Verde caves. If they encounter a molerat, they'll attack it. Molerats (3) Molerats running around in a series of caves in the canyon. The Ciphers hunt these guys for meat, but now the rattlesnakes are hunting them as well. These three guys are the sole survivors. The molerats are not particularly aggressive and will only attack if the PC walks right next to them. Otherwise they'll do their best to run away from both the PC and the snakes. Geckos (~7) A few geckos wander around in the canyon area. They avoid the Viper camp. Their wander routes will be confined to the canyons, and they won't go near the Viper camp or Alexandra's camp. Random Encounters Surrounding the Area Cipher Nomads (8-12) A band of Ciphers either on their way out or heading in to Mesa Verde. Usually 75% of them will be adults, with the remainder being teens or younger. Happens three times. Viper Patrol (5-6) A patrol of Vipers scouting the area around Mesa Verde. They'll be wary of the PC, unless he's got a Cipher texture, in which case they'll attack. These encounters will stop if the main Viper camp is destroyed. Happens five times. Desert Stalkers vs Ciphers A small band of Ciphers battling several desert stalkers they encounter. Happens once. Vipers vs. Ciphers A skirmish between a Viper patrol and a band of Ciphers. Happens twice. Wolves and Corpses The aftermath of a Viper/Cipher battle. There are several corpses being chewed on by ravenous wolves. Happens four times. Radscorpion Pack The PC inadvertently wanders into pack of hidden radscorpions who buried themselves to hide away from the desert sun. Daytime encounter. Hunting Radscorpions The PC runs into a pack of hungry, hunting radscorpions during a night trek. Night encounter. Quests 1. Deal with the Vipers. A month ago, as punishment for defying her, Hecate sent a band of Vipers to lay siege to the village of Mesa Verde. There's only a handful of healthy Cipher warriors in the village, but they're in an extremely defensible position. Unfortunately, there are not enough of them to take to the fight to the Vipers. At the same time, the Vipers are unable to breach the village's narrow entrance, so they're biding their time, letting hunger weaken the Ciphers before the next assault begins. * Initiator: Azkee * Scope: Small * Importance: Minor * Science Boy: Help the Ciphers finish constructing their Laser Cannon. Construction of the Cannon began several weeks ago to boost the village's defenses, but the project was abandoned when Trig couldn't get it to work. She thought she could just use the Laser Pistol schematic and build a giant version, but it's not working as she hoped it would. If the PC could complete it and get it working, it will be a very useful weapon to use on the Vipers (Science, Mechanics/Average). However, Trig doesn't have the parts necessary to make the Cannon work, so the player will need to explore elsewhere in the wasteland to find them. A Doctor can create drugs to buff up the Cipher warriors and give them an edge over the Vipers, as well as supply them with stimpaks (Medic/Average). * Stealth Boy: ''Sneak into the Viper camp (Sneak/Average) and poison their food and water. It won't kill all of them, but the survivors will be weak and easy pickings for the Cipher warriors. If the player steals some of the supplies instead (Steal/Average), he'll get props from the Ciphers (and an xp bonus). Or, rig explosives (Traps/Average or Traps/Easy + High Luck) on the nearby unstable cliff so that when the cliff collapses it lands right on the Viper camp and crushes most of them. * ''Combat Boy: ''Eliminate the Vipers with brute force. This will be a fairly tough fight, since the Vipers aren't your usual band of Raiders. They're skilled fighters, they fight with fanatical determination, and there are almost two dozen of them. * ''Charisma Boy: ''A female PC can dress up like a Daughter of Hecate and deceive the Vipers, ordering them to leave the Ciphers alone (Deception/Easy). Likewise, a male PC can disguise himself as a Viper and pass himself off as a survivor from another group (Deception/Hard). He can then claim the Vipers have been ordered to withdraw from Mesa Verde. A persuasive, combat-oriented PC can ask Azkee to send some of his best Cipher warriors to help the PC kill the Vipers (Persuasion/Average). * ''Reward: XP, loot from the any Vipers you killed. * Journal Entry: *# Azkee asked me to remove the Vipers harassing his people. *# I finished construction on Trig's Laser Cannon and fired it at the Vipers. The results were... impressive. *# I slipped into the Viper camp undetected and poisoned their food and water supply. (I had the foresight to swipe some of their supplies for the Ciphers). *# The Vipers never had a chance when the explosion went off and the cliff came down. Most of them lie buried beneath a ton of rock now. *# I attacked the Viper camp head on and was victorious. *# I posed as a Daughter of Hecate and tricked the Vipers into leaving Mesa Verde. / I posed as a Viper and tricked the Vipers into leaving Mesa Verde. * Dumb Journal Entry: *# Painted guy say make snake men go away. *# Big light work now. Went zap! zap! zap! Lotsa crispy snake men. *# I put bad stuff in snake men's food. (I also take food for painted people.) *# I make big boom. Rock fall on snake men. All dead now. *# Killed all the snake men. CIPHER_CANNON = 0 // Player hasn't inspected the Cannon CIPHER_CANNON = 1 // Player has inspected the Cannon CIPHER_CANNON = 2 // Player has spoken to Trig about the Cannon CIPHER_CANNON = 3 // Player finished the construction of the Cannon VIPER_SIEGE = 0 // Vipers are still around VIPER_SIEGE = 1 // Vipers got blasted by the Laser Cannon VIPER_SIEGE = 2 // Vipers got poisoned VIPER_SIEGE = 3 // Vipers got crushed by the cliff VIPER_SIEGE = 4 // Vipers got killed in combat VIPER_SIEGE = 5 // Vipers were tricked/intimidated into leaving 2. Acquire the Ciphers' enriched uranium. Some factions in the wasteland (like the ghouls at the Reservation or the Brotherhood) would love to get their hands on some weapons-grade uranium. The player can find out what the Ciphers have by speaking with the Nemonik and deducing that his ancestors were carrying uranium around, fixing the computer and accessing the old records, or by being thiefy and snooping around the uranium chamber. * Initiator: * Scope: Small * Importance: Minor * Science Boy: * Stealth Boy: ''Steal the box of enriched uranium from the storage cave. A skilled thief would have to disarm the alarm on the uranium chamber door (Traps/Hard) and pick the lock on the door (Lockpick/Hard) or use the key he stole from the Nemonik (Steal/Hard). * ''Combat Boy: ''Butcher any Cipher who gets in your way and just take the uranium. * ''Charisma Boy: ''Purchase the uranium from the Ciphers (Barter). The Ciphers have no use for the uranium, but because it is within the cave, they know that it is valuable. The price for the uranium will be adjusted depending on how much the PC has helped the Ciphers out in the past, but they won't give it away for free for any reason. * ''Reward: Small amount of XP and the uranium itself. * Journal Entry: *# I managed to steal the uranium without getting caught. *# The Ciphers tried to stop me from taking their uranium, forcing me to kill them. *# I managed to bargain with Azkee to buy the uranium. * Dumb Journal Entry: *# Stole glowing rocks. Nobody saw. *# Took glowing rocks, painted people not like. Had to kill. *# Gave Azkee stuff. Got glowing rocks. PENDING... 3. Convince Isaac to tell you what the power armor security codes are Before Isaac left Maxson Bunker, he locked down all the unused suits of power armor with a security code. Naturally, the remaining Brothers aren't too happy about that. The PC's mission is to convince Isaac to reveal what the codes are. * Initiator: (some Brotherhood person) * Scope: Large (need to visit several places in the wasteland) * Importance: Minor * Science Boy: * Stealth Boy: '' * ''Combat Boy: '' * ''Charisma Boy: ''Persuade Isaac to tell you what the codes are (Persuasion/Very Hard). * ''Reward: Moderate XP. * Journal Entry: *# I told Isaac about the situation in Maxson Bunker. It took convincing, but he finally gave me the security codes. * Dumb Journal Entry: 4. Ask the Ciphers to process ZAX's raw data. Zax the Supercomputer is having difficulty calculating the spread of the plague because he's old and a lot of his processing power is gone. The PC can help him out by bringing the data to the Ciphers, one of the few places in the wasteland that has any hope of processing the complex information. * Initiator: Zax * Scope: Medium * Importance: Minor * Science Boy: It's a fetch quest, so all the PC needs to do is bring the equation to the Ciphers. * Stealth Boy: See Science Boy. * Combat Boy: ''See Science Boy. * ''Charisma Boy: ''See Science Boy. * ''Reward: XP, access to Zax's locked-down database(?) * Journal Entry: '' ZAX_EQUATION = 0 // PC doesn't have Zax's equation ZAX_EQUATION = 1 // PC has Zax's equation, and it's not solved ZAX_EQUATION = 2 // PC gave the Ciphers Zax's equation, and they solved it ZAX_EQUATION = 3 // PC returned to Zax with the solved equation; Quest Complete 5. Sabotage the wind turbine for the Vipers. Without the turbine powering the water condensors, the Ciphers will weaken enough for the Vipers to overwhelm their defenses. * ''Initiator: Drake * Scope: Small * Importance: Minor * Science Boy: Sabotage wind turbine and sabotage it (Mechanics/Average). If he's not stealthy about it, though, the Ciphers will attack him. Alternately, if Radian is an addict, the PC can force him to do the deed without drawing attention to the PC. * Stealth Boy: ''PC will need to be sneaky if he doesn't want to be seen fiddling with the turbine (Sneak/Average). * ''Combat Boy: '' * ''Charisma Boy: * Reward: 6. Forge an alliance between the BoS and the Ciphers. The Ciphers' knowledge of math and electronics makes them ideal replacements for the missing BoS Scribes. The BoS could send some troops to reinforce the defenses at Mesa Verde while the Ciphers can use their wizardry to repair the BoS's equipment. If the player has met both groups, he can suggest an alliance to the leaders. The good thing about the deal is that the Brotherhood won't have to deal with disgruntled Scribes; the bad thing is that all the repair work needs to be outsourced to the Ciphers and won't be done in-house. * Initiator: PC * Scope: Medium * Importance: Minor * Science Boy: Bring a broken Brotherhood item to Trig for repair. Her success will prove that the Ciphers have what it takes to maintain Brotherhood equipment. * Stealth Boy: ''Same as Science Boy. * ''Combat Boy: ''Same as Science Boy. * ''Charisma Boy: ''Tell the Brotherhood that you're not a Fed-Ex guy and have THEM go drop off the item (Persuasion/Average). * ''Reward:' ''XP, access to Brotherhood goodies * 'Journal Entry: '''After seeing that the Ciphers were indeed capable of repairing Brotherhood equipment, an alliance was formed between them. * Dumb Journal Entry: '''Painted people and brothers friends now. 7. Repair the computer so the all the Ciphers can access the old knowledge. Long ago, a Nemonik removed the memory core of the computer so any technical knowledge had to be passed on by the Nemonik himself. This was done to ensure that Mesa Verde didn't destroy itself with technology it wasn't responsible enough to handle. Azkee wants the PC to fix the computer so the Ciphers have access to ''all ''the knowledge. * ''Initiator: Azkee * Scope: Medium (the player will need to find a computer power supply if he's not already carrying one) * Importance: Minor * Science Boy: Buy a replacement memory core and install it in the computer. (Mechanics/Average). * Stealth Boy: ''"Borrow" a power supply from a junk dealer or salvager somewhere in the wasteland (Steal/varies). * ''Combat Boy: ''Kill someone who has a computer core (most likely a salvager or merchant) * ''Charisma Boy: '' * ''Reward: Caps 8. Cure Radian. Radian is suffering from High Desert Fever. A doctor PC can either cure him, or get him addicted to painkillers and turn him into a PC slave. * Initiator: PC * Scope: Small * Importance: Minor * Science Boy: Use your Medic skill to diagnose what Radian has (Medic/Average) and then, using a Doctor's Bag, either cure him or turn him into an addict. * Stealth Boy: '' * ''Combat Boy: '' * ''Charisma Boy * Reward: '''''Moderate XP and good Cipher rep boost for a permanent cure; less XP for a temporary cure, but the ability to use Radian as a pawn '' 9. Figure out what Denom did to the crops Azkee is worried about the crops. They're unnaturally large, and he's concerned that Denom might have done something to "improve" the fields which might ultimately prove detrimental to the Ciphers. * ''Initiator:'' Azkee * ''Scope:'' Small-Medium * ''Importance:'' Minor * ''Science Boy:'' Use a Geiger Counter on the container of special fertilizer and determine that it's got a moderate amount of radioactive residue in it. * ''Stealth Boy: Break into the storage shed by picking the lock (Lockpick/Average) or by stealing the key from Denom (Steal/Average). Discover the empty barrel of fertilizer with the glowing residue. If you know the soil is radioactive, you can confront Denom with this evidence. * '''''Combat Boy: * Charisma Boy: ''If the player is skilled in both deception and persuasion/intimidation (Persuasion/Average, Deception/Average) he will be able to tell that Denom is withholding information about the situation and get a confession out of him. * ''Reward: Small XP for discovering the source of the sickness; moderate XP if you discover both the source and the person responsible * Journal Entry: *# I discovered that the soil in the greenhouses has become radioactive somehow. *# I found an empty barrel of contaminated fertilizer in a shed near the greenhouse. *# I found out that Denom bought the contaminated fertilizer from a passing trader. The man told him that it would make his crops grow fast and become large. * Dumb Journal Entry: *# Bad dirt in food house. *# I find funny dirt in can in shed. *# Denom say he put funny dirt in food house. He make soil bad. 10. Get more food to the Ciphers. When Denom's irradiation of the crop fields is discovered, the Ciphers will refuse to eat any more of the tainted fruits and vegetables. Azkee will ask the PC to go to Hoover Dam and negotiate with one of the caravans there to have food shipped to the village. * Initiator: Azkee * Scope: Medium * Importance: Minor * Science Boy: Bring the Ciphers a GECK from the Nursery. * Stealth Boy: ''Bring the Ciphers a GECK from the Nursery. * ''Combat Boy: ''Bring the Ciphers a GECK from the Nursery. * ''Charisma Boy: ''Travel to Hoover Dam and negotiate the shipment of food to Mesa Verde with one of the caravans (Barter). Otherwise, if an alliance forms between the Brotherhood and the Ciphers, and the Circle of Steel is ''not ''in charge, the Brotherhood will share their supplies with the Ciphers. Or, just bring the Ciphers a GECK from the Nursery. * ''Reward: Cipher rep boost; HUGE Cipher rep boost if you bring them a GECK. * Journal Entry: *# I brought the Ciphers a GECK from the Nursery. It should restore their greenhouses in no time. *# I arranged to have food shipments sent from Hoover Dam. It should keep the Ciphers fed until they can replant their crops. *# The Brotherhood has agreed to share their supplies as part of their alliance with the Ciphers. * Dumb Journal Entry: *# I bring metal case from plant place to painted people. It s'posed to fix crops. *# Big dam people send food to painted people. *# The Brothers give food to painted people. CIPHER_FOOD = 0 // The Ciphers are not getting outside food CIPHER_FOOD = 1 // The PC has negotiated food shipments with one of the Hoover Dam caravans CIPHER_FOOD = 2 // The Ciphers are getting food from their Brotherhood allies CIPHER_FOOD = 3 // The PC brought the Ciphers a GECK 11. Restore the crop fields with the Miracle Wheat. If the PC learns about the miracle wheat which cleans up irradiated ground, he can mention this to Denom and offer to bring him some seeds. * Initiator: PC * Scope: Medium * Importance: Minor * Science Boy: * Stealth Boy: ''Steal a bag of the seeds (Steal/Hard). * ''Combat Boy: ''Kill the FoA dudes and take the seeds from them * ''Charisma Boy: ''Purchase a bag of seeds off the FoA dudes (Barter/Hard). * ''Reward: 12. Rescue the captured Ciphers. This quest will become available if the Vipers have been dealt with and a caravan is delivering food to the Ciphers. Because the caravans cannot make it up the narrow trail to the village, the Ciphers need to come down into the canyon. A group of slavers, having heard about the developments at Mesa Verde, decided to pose as a caravan and get some Cipher slaves. The ruse worked, and several Ciphers, children included, have been captured. When the player returns to Mesa Verde, Azkee will greet the player at the entrance and tell him what happened. The slavers headed northeast, towards the Caesar's Legion group at Denver. * Initiator: Azkee * Scope: Medium (slavers have left Mesa Verde and need to be tracked down) * Importance: Minor * Science Boy: Using your tracking skills, examine the slaver camp for clues: "The tracks veer to the northeast, and have a great deal of dogshit mixed in them. The Ciphers didn't say anything about them having dogs, so wherever these guys are from, there must be a LOT of dogs (assuming the PC has never been to Denver)." (Outdoorsman/Average) The Ciphers aren't aware of such a place, but Isaac will tell the PC that Denver is notorious for its canine population. * Stealth Boy: '' * ''Combat Boy: '' * ''Charisma Boy: '' * ''Reward: ''Varying XP, depending on how many Ciphers you bring back alive. * ''Journal Entry: *# I discovered footprints with traces of dogshit in them heading northeast. *# I learned that Denver has a high dog population. It's likely that the slavers are from there, and are heading back that way. * Dumb Journal Entry: *# I find feetprints with dog poop. They go northeast. *# Lots of dogs in Denver. Slavers go there? CIPHER_RESCUE = 0 // Cipher kidnapping hasn't happened CIPHER_RESCUE = 1 // Cipher kidnapping has happened, player hasn't heard about it CIPHER_RESCUE = 2 // Player has heard about the kidnapped Cipers, hasn't decided on the quest CIPHER_RESCUE = 3 // Player has heard about the kidnapped Ciphers, has decided to take the quest CIPHER_RESCUE = 4 // All kidnapped Ciphers have been rescued CIPHER_RESCUE = 5 // At least one, but less than half, the Ciphers died in the rescue CIPHER_RESCUE = 6 // More than half, but not all, the Ciphers died in the rescue CIPHER_RESCUE = 7 // All the Ciphers died in the rescue CIPHER_RESCUE = 8 // Player has heard about the kidnapped Ciphers, has refused the quest 13. Bring a GECK to Isaac in exchange for his power armor. Isaac wants the PC to bring him a GECK to study, and in exchange he'll give the PC his old power armor. However, no GECKs are available, but the PC can have DIANA give him a holodisk with information about the GECKs which Isaac will accept as a trade. * Initiator: Isaac * Scope: Medium * Importance: Minor * Science Boy: * Stealth Boy: ''A character with good Sneak and Steal skills (Sneak/Hard, Steal/Hard) can run off with the armor, but he'll need to find a way to crack the security code which has locked down the armor. * ''Combat Boy: '' * ''Charisma Boy: ''A character with a decent Barter (Barter/Average) will be able to persuade Isaac that everything has a price, and Isaac will suggest trading the armor for a GECK. * ''Reward: ''Power Armor! 14. Resolve the Alexandra-Blackjack situation. Blackjack is barricaded, hiding out from Alexandra. He doesn't want to have to kill her, but he doesn't want to shot, either (he's unaware that Alexandra needs him alive). If the player gets Alexandra off Blackjack's back, he'll head over to Hoover Dam to go find some card games, and Alexandra, if still alive, will head over to Fort Abandon to hang out. If the PC helps Alexandra capture Blackjack, she'll take him to Denver and give him to the Caesar's Legion slavers before returning to Fort Abandon. Note: if the PC is aware he needs to bring prisoners back to the Big Empty, he can ask Blackjack about it if he helps him out. Blackjack will want to gamble at Hoover Dam first before returning to the prison (this will lead to the problem of actually tearing him away from the card games: "Just one more hand. I can't quit while I'm winning!"). If the PC hasn't helped Blackjack, or Blackjack is a prisoner in Denver because of the PC, he'll tell the player to fuck off. * ''Initiator: PC * Scope: Medium * Importance: Major * Science Boy: After speaking to Alexandra, just tell Blackjack that he's worthless to her dead, and he'll make a break for it. * Stealth Boy: ''After speaking to Alexandra, just tell Blackjack that he's worthless to her dead, and he'll make a break for it. * ''Combat Boy: ''Attack Blackjack and take him down using non-lethal methods. If you kill Blackjack, however, you get no reward from Alexandra. You can also knock out or kill Alexandra and help Blackjack escape. He'll be regretful if she's dead, but he won't hold it against you. * ''Charisma Boy: ''Offer to compensate Alexandra if she'll let Blackjack go (Barter) or persuade her to tag along with you by promising bigger rewards in the future (Persuasion/Average). You can't persuade Blackjack to give up, but you can trick him into coming out (Deception/Average) if you're helping Alexandra. * ''Reward: Money and items if you help Alexandra; share of Blackjack's winnings if you help him go to Hoover Dam. * Journal Entry: *# I met Blackjack, a super mutant and fellow ex-prisoner. He was cornered in a cave, and he asked me to help him escape from the bounty hunter who'd been chasing him. *# I met a bounty hunter named Alexandra. She had trapped a super mutant in a cave, and offered to split the reward for his capture if I helped her out. *# I helped Blackjack escape from the bounty hunter. He thanked me, and told me he would be in Hoover Dam if I ever needed him again. *# I helped Alexandra capture the super mutant. She told me she'd deliver him to her contacts in Denver, and offered to meet me at Fort Abandon to split the reward. * Dumb Journal Entry: *# I meet Blackjack, big mutant prisoner guy. He say help from hunter who chase him. *# I meet blonde girl Alexandra. She chasing big mutant guy. Need help. *# I help Blackjack big mutant guy run away from blonde hunter girl. He say meet him in big dam place where cards and money are if me need help with something. *# I help blonde girl Alexandra catch big mutant guy. She say meet her at Fort A-ban-don? She say she give me stuff for help. 15. Kill the weedlings. When the PC first arrives at the mesa top, Denom and the Ciphers at the mesa top will be battling a group of weedlings in one of the greenhouses. If the PC chooses to help out, he'll get an xp bonus. If he just stands by, the Ciphers are eventually victorious, and the PC gets no xp. * Initiator: PC * Scope: Small * Importance: Minor * Science Boy: * Stealth Boy: '' * ''Combat Boy: ''Help kill the weedlings. * ''Charisma Boy: '' * ''Reward: ''Small XP, small Cipher rep boost. * ''Journal Entry: I helped the Ciphers destroy the weedling infestation.'' * ''Dumb Journal Entry: I help painted people kill moving plants.'' 16. Build an alarm for Trig. Trig is attempting to build an electronic alarm for the path leading up to village, something which will alert the Ciphers to visitors. She can't quite get it working, though. * ''Initiator: PC * Scope: Small * Importance: Minor * ''Science Boy: ''Use Mechanics (Mechanics/Easy) to finish the alarm, or show Trig how to make a primitive but equally effective alarm (Outdoorsman/Easy). * ''Stealth Boy: '' * ''Combat Boy: '' * ''Charisma Boy: '' * ''Reward: '' Merchant Quests When the Ciphers discover they no longer have a steady supply of food, the player arrange to have a caravan head their way from time to time. Category:Mesa Verde design document